


Utilitarian Guillotine

by honeypothux



Series: The Utility Monster [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Decapitation, Eye Trauma, Gore, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypothux/pseuds/honeypothux
Summary: Assailed by rebels, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren loses his head.Grand Marshal Hux makes good use of it.





	Utilitarian Guillotine

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags!
> 
> A response to [this "Kylux Hard Kinks" prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/161175788680/prompt-below-the-cut-involves-major-character).

“Shh, its ok, Kylo. Its alright.”   
  
Hux tangled his fingers in Kylo’s hair, his own head tossed back. His hips worked a steady rhythm, driving into Kylo with relentless force. Each slide of his cock made a loud squelch. Like grapes underfoot, Hux thought. So terribly loud, so close to intoxicating. 

“I am here with you, now. There is no need to be afraid,” he said, letting his eyes fall closed. The sensations crawled up his spine, driving tremors through each of his muscles. Inside, Kylo was wet and warm. He was more open than he’d ever been, almost begging for Hux’s violation. The tight squeeze of his flesh was like a final embrace, so desperate to keep Hux from departing.

Driving his cock fully inside, Hux bit down on his lip and staved off orgasm. Liquid driveled around his pubic mound, dripping down over his testicles. Looking down, he inspected the red strands, watching as more and more blood oozed from Kylo’s ravaged eye socket. The color was brilliant, stark as the First Order’s banners had been against the white canvas of Starkiller.   
  
Hux frowned and drew his cock back, leaving Kylo empty. Staring straight into the hole revealed to him the great, vacuous deadness of his lover. He’d thought it might be easier to look upon him if the eyes were gone, their blankness destroyed, but his lip quivered still.   
  
“Oh,” he breathed, pulling Kylo fully into his arms and tucking him against his chest. Even separated from his body, he carried a great heft. Or perhaps that was just the fatigue of this all finally setting in, leaving Hux to weak to even hold a head.   
  
“I am so sorry, Ren,” he whispered, bowing his head before the throne room stretched out before him. Kylo’s throne, and his body within it, stood so proudly under their bright lighting. “I thought it would make this easier, but I’ve just made a mess of you, haven’t I?”   
  
He sucked his own snot back into his nose, too proud to let himself dribble and sob before his Supreme Leader, dead as he was. Carefully, he lifted Kylo’s face to his own, letting their noses touch as they often had before the Resistance stormed in and ruined everything. He nuzzled and then kissed, letting his lashes tickle at Kylo’s skin as his fingers felt the rough, cauterized edges of his severed neck.   
  
“I’ll kill the girl,” he whispered, pressing the edge of his lips to Kylo’s in a chaste kiss. It was wonderfully soft, more innocent than anything they’d shared before Kylo’s demise. Speaking against Kylo’s lips, he continued. “I will not let your Empire go to waste; it will last a thousand years. I promise you.”   
  
Hands shaking, Hux lowered Kylo back toward his aching dick. He worked Kylo’s mouth open with his hands and pressed himself inside, eased along by slick blood and ocular fluid. Kylo’s tongue had already started to dry and the scrape of teeth stng with every thrust, but Hux buckled down and carried on, anyway.   
  
“You loved doing this so much,” he said, almost laughing. “So terrible at it, really, but so eager...one last time, alright? Just for you.”   
  
The sound was less enticing, this time, but blood continued to pour. Sloppy, uneven thrusts dragged Hux’s cock against teeth, drawing long scratches across his erection. But the pain that blossomed there was a sure reminder that the numb tingling in his mind would pass. That he’d be able to rise from this, despite the loss, stronger than ever.   
  
If Kylo could survive decapitation, and surely he had in some senses, then the Order could survive the loss of another leader.   
  
And what loss was it, really?   
  
Hux finished with a gasp and set Kylo down before him, his whole body a raw nerve ending. His eyes trained on the thick, blood-streaked cum leaping past Kylo’s lips, warmth filling his chest at the sight. He could hear the heavy swallow that always accompanied cum on Kylo's plush lips, see the wetness in Kylo's eyes. Blood and tears weren't all that different, if he squinted.   
  
In the end, Kylo had only ever really been worth his name and his pretty face.   
  
And, well, Hux still had at least one of those things, didn’t he?

Reaching out, Hux pet Kylo’s cheek with a curved finger. “No worries, darling Ren,” he whispered, speaking like a mother to her feverish child. “We’ll get you all patched up so you can sit at my side and watch as the Galaxy folds before me.”   
  
Veiled in Hux’s shadow, Kylo almost seemed to smile.  
  



End file.
